Deep Beneath The Surface
by ifitaintbroke88
Summary: Harry Potter took the one thing Draco Malfoy asked him not to. Now, Draco's taking it back. HPHG with some DM interference. It's not what you think...30 reviews to continue
1. What He Did

Summary: Harry Potter took the only thing Draco Malfoy asked him for. Now, Draco's taking it back.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The simple seed of this story was planted by none other than J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Hey folks! I'm back! I was on a long term ban from the net (*courtesy of mother*) but I'm back now! So, here's my story:  
  
Chapter 1: What He Did  
  
"What do you want with me?" she asked struggling against her binds. The ropes had begun to shred her clothes and she was out of breath.  
  
"I think you know." He drawled in response.  
  
"Ugh! What did Harry or I ever do to you?"  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"Make me understand Malfoy! I don't deserve to be treated like this! Let me go!"  
  
Draco laughed bitterly. Back to Malfoy eh?" He said. Hermione growled in frustration.  
  
"And you think by keeping me here you'll be able to what...? Lure Harry here?"  
  
"Your way with words always fascinated me Hermione." said Draco.  
  
"What did Harry ever do to you? Can't you just accept the fact that not everything has to go your way just because you're a Malfoy?" Draco abruptly turned to her from where he was standing. He looked at her beautiful face and disheveled hair. She had a look on her face that said if he didn't untie her she would throttle him within an inch of his life.  
  
And that was why he loved her.  
  
"I don't think everything has to be my way. It would just be nice if I got to be happy every once in a while." said Draco.  
  
"How has Harry ever taken any happiness from you?"  
  
********** **********  
"Did you hear?" said Blaise Zabini at dinner.  
  
"No what?" asked Draco disconcertedly as he spooned mashed potatoes onto his plate.  
  
"Potter's made the Gryffindor House Team."  
  
"Quidditch House team!" exclaimed Draco.  
  
"No, Gobstones." Replied Blaise.  
  
"But first years aren't allowed to play! How-"  
  
"McGonagall. Special permission. She got him a nimbus 2000 model as well." Answered Blaise.  
  
"What!?" yelled Draco. ********** **********  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Well maybe when we were at Hogwarts you could've tried being friends with Harry."  
  
"I did try!" roared Draco. "Just because you're too blind to see his arrogance-"  
  
"Harry? Arrogant? That is the pot calling the kettle black. Harry didn't befriend you because you insulted his parents, Ron, and Hagrid in one statement the day he met you."  
  
Draco laughed again.  
  
"People change." He said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione. Draco gave her a blank stare. He looked down and said again:  
  
"People change."  
  
Want more? Click the button down there! (*heart*) aMaKa 


	2. A Little Friendly Competition

Summary: Harry Potter took the only thing Draco Malfoy asked him for. Now, Draco's taking it back.  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: For the record... this will NOT be a Draco/Hermione fic. It's mainly from Draco's point of view though.  
  
Chapter 2: A Little Friendly Competition...Never Hurt Anyone  
  
"I should've known!" yelled Harry. "Damn Malfoy! Damn him!"  
  
"Harry, take it easy mate." said Ron. "Malfoy won't hurt her. He- he wants you." gulped Ron.  
  
"That's not all he wants," said Harry darkly.  
  
"What?" said Ron.  
  
"If something happens to me, Hermione's still not safe."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"You think you're a big man, huh Potter?" asked Draco, as he fell into step with Harry.  
  
"Shove it Malfoy." said Harry speeding up.  
  
"We get along quite well." sneered Draco. Harry stopped. "She's been 'tutoring' me, and I actually like her. Don't take that away." Draco added seriously.  
  
"You're mental." said Harry  
  
.  
"Am I?" asked Draco. "Go on, try me. I dare you to call me a ferret in front of her and see what she does."  
  
In a swift movement, Harry had Draco slammed up against a wall and was pushing into him. "Stay away from her." snarled Harry. "If you so much as touch her, so help me-"  
  
"What Potter? Afraid of competition?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You're sick do you know that? You turn everything into some stupid contest for yourself. Didn't you hate her in the first place?" whispered Harry. "She'll never forget that. Ever."  
  
"The past is the past," said Draco smoothly. "People change." Harry gave him a hard shove into the wall before releasing him.  
  
"Not people like you. You may have apologized for what you've said and done, but Hermione's smart. She would never go for a prat like you."  
  
"Don't be so sure. She calls me Draco now."  
  
"It's called common courtesy." snarled Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah?" laughed Draco. "What do you call a backrub? You know, I was wrong about Hermione. She's a witch through and through, right down to her magic little fingers."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he rushed into the library.  
  
"Shh." Madame Pince said as quietly as she could.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called again.  
  
She appeared behind a shelf cradling at least six shoebox sized books. "Hey!" she said breathlessly. "A little help."  
  
"Oh!" Harry ran to her side and with great ease carried the books to a nearby table.  
  
"Thanks." said Hermione. "You called?"  
  
"Harry was at a total loss for words. Recently all he could do around Hermione was stare at her discreetly and stumble over his words."  
  
"Uh-I-we-I-Malfoy!"  
  
"Malfoy? What about him?" asked Hermione. Harry took a deep breath then looked at her. It felt like a bubble had bursted in his brain and he blurted...  
  
"I like you." Harry said. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"I like you too Harry." She said laughing.  
  
"No, Hermione," said Harry grabbing her hands. "I'm in like with you." And while she was at a loss for words, Harry kissed her.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Ron, he just wants me out of the picture so he can-if something happens to me, promise you'll be there for her." said Harry.  
  
"Harry you're-"  
  
"Ron just promise me. No matter what happens..."  
  
"I promise." Said Ron.  
  
A/N: RRR! 


	3. Sticks and Stones

Summary: Harry Potter took the only thing Draco Malfoy asked him for. Now, Draco's taking it back.  
  
Disclaimer: If you know me, you know I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much to those people who have reviewed my story. I feel very loved. And it motivates me to write more so if you likee, respondee. ONWARD!  
  
Chapter 3: Sticks and Stones...May Break My Bones, but Words Can Never Hurt Me  
  
"What is taking him so long?" yelled Draco.  
  
Hermione said nothing.  
  
"You know Potter best Hermione, what would he be doing in a situation like this?"  
  
Again Hermione said nothing. Draco looked at her.  
  
"Now would be the appropriate time to speak Hermione. You know, when people actually want you to."  
  
"Don't call me that." she said.  
  
"Don't call you what? Your name?"  
  
Hermione said nothing.  
  


* * *

  
"Move it mudblood." said Draco.  
  
"This is our common room and there's another table over there. Besides it's kind of hard to comply if the person asking for a favor is doing it rather rudely."  
  
"Fine, will you please move mudblood?"  
  
"Don't call me that." said Hermione again. She stood slowly, pulled out her wand, and pointed it at him. "Don't call me that ever again Malfoy. I am Head Girl and I have worked just as hard as you have to get this position. I can do magic just as well as you can, and if you want me to prove it I have no problem doing so."  
  
Draco took about four steps forward to where Hermione's wand was pushing into his chest.  
  
"I will call you Hermione, if you agree to call me Draco." Hermione gaped at him. "Goodnight ...Hermione." Draco said as he stomped up his dormroom steps.  
  


* * *

  
"Call me whatever else you want but don't call me by my first name." Hermione said coldly.  
  
"You don't mean that." Draco replied quietly.  
  
"Oh but I do." Hermione scoffed.  
  
Draco knelt beside her and whispered: "You mean to tell me that when I call you Hermione, you don't feel anything?" Hermione jerked her head away.  
  
"Yes," she stated in a matter of fact tone. "And if you didn't call me Hermione it would remind me that you're the only person I never want to grace my presence ever again should this situation come to an end." Draco shook his head and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Fine then Granger. But should this situation come to an end I am the one who will grace your presence for a long time."  
  
Ignoring his last comment Hermione said bitterly: "Granger, why not mudblood?"  
  
"Because when you changed me, you changed me for good. I am not going to revert to my old ways just to play your silly mind games."  
  
Hermione just glared at him.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was kinda...eh, but keep reading the story does get better and more dramatic later on. And remember: Read, Review, Repeat! 


	4. What You Can't Have

Summary: Harry Potter took the only thing Draco Malfoy asked him for. Now, Draco's taking it back.  
  
Disclaimer: Seeing as how I don't even own a home I don't see how I could own a franchise. In other words...it's not mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys. The search was down and that sort of discouraged me, but the story is back! Just so you know the story is already written, so the delays are never due to writer's block.  
  
Chapter 4: You Want ...What You Can't Have  
  
Harry sat alone in his bedroom thinking about what he could do. But he couldn't focus when every five minutes thoughts of Draco Malfoy giving Hermione dose after dose of unforgiveable curses.  
  
"He had this planned all along," said Harry darkly. "I can't even concentrate." Harry pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment from his back pocket.  
  
"Potter-  
She's here with me. And if you want her back I suggest you come get her. Alone."  
  
"How very like a Malfoy to be a bastard with style," thought Harry.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" giggled Hermione.  
  
"You'll see in a minute. Keep your eyes closed tight though." He held her hand and guided her slowly up some steps.  
  
"Ooh, the suspense is killing me Harry!" squealed Hermione.  
  
"Okay you can open them!" Hermione gasped in delight. They were on top of the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts. Harry had a blanket with candles in the center of it, and iced Butterbeer on the side. The moon was full and the stars were in complete abundance. A warm May breeze made the candle light flicker.  
  
"Harry it's beautiful!" sighed Hermione. Harry looked at her. He thought she was too.  
  
"Let's sit down." Said Harry gaining his voice. He sat down and Hermione sat next to him. He looked at her again. Harry liked the way the firelight danced on her skin and the way her hair framed her face as the wind blew it. "Hermione, about what I did in the library-"  
  
"It's okay Harry. You don't have to apologize. No one can help the way they feel." Said Hermione. She looked away from him.  
  
"I know. But I'm not apologizing. I meant, and still mean what I said. Tonight is a sort of unofficial date."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Okay so, what've you got?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we're going to drink apple cider, and you're going to show me some constellations." Said Harry.  
  
"Me? Why can't you?"  
  
"Because if I try and explain them, I'll end up being wrong, you'll correct me and just end up explaining yourself."  
  
"You know me too well."  
  
Their sort of date, lasted a glorious ten minutes before Harry heard footsteps.  
  
"Who's there?" A voice called fearfully. "I as Head Boy command you to answer!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"It's just me and Harry Draco!" Hermione called. When Draco appeared at the trapdoor, he looked gleeful.  
  
"Tut, tut Hermione. It's five minutes past curfew." Draco sighed deeply. "And you're head girl." Hermione took one look at her watch and yelped.  
  
"I have to go Harry. I had a lovely time!" she called over her shoulder. She opened the trapdoor and quickly climbed down the steps.  
  
"So what punishment do you have for me Malfoy?" asked Harry. "Detention with Snape I suppose?"  
  
"Nope." Replied Draco smugly. "It's enough for me knowing that she will never go out at night with you for fear of her Head Girl title being revoked."  
  
Harry took a step forward.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for missing curfew. Night, night Potter." Said Draco smirking.  
  
Harry buried his face in his hands. He needed to do this for Hermione. Draco Malfoy would go to Azkaban tonight or Harry Potter wasn't an Auror. 


	5. Be A Designated Friend

Summary: Harry Potter took the only thing Draco Malfoy asked him for. Now, Draco's taking it back.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any sense of the word. So please if it seems like I am trying to claim it just slap me don't sue me.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry to anyone who has been reading this story and putting up w/ my hiatus. I hate to admit it, but it's only because of my simple laziness. Your forgiveness I implore. Read on!  
  
Chapter 5: Be a Designated Friend  
  
"Why all of a sudden?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" said Draco.  
  
"Why all of sudden are you angry with him? How exactly did he rob you of happiness?" A thoughtful expression came over Draco's face.  
  
"Its funny how growing up changes people. If there's one thing I can thank Potter for, it's making me more open-minded. Once my father went to Azkaban, I realized money couldn't buy everything. As I got older, the absence of my father's influence changed me. I felt. And I wanted someone to feel for me too." Draco turned to her. Her face was rapt with attention. He continued. "When you became Head Girl, I saw it as an opportunity to make amends and make a friend. But as time passed you became more than just a friend to me. But Potter took that away too," he ended bitterly.  
  
"Hermione are you drunk?" asked Draco.  
  
"No (-hic-) of course (-hic-) not." slurred Hermione.  
  
"I'll take you to your dorm room." Draco said chuckling. He lifted Hermione up and she hung limply in his arms.  
  
"Lavender and Parvati (-hic-) are a good time (-hic-) when you need to lift your spirits (hic-)."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Draco.  
  
"Nothing (-hic-) is wrong," she yelled. "I was just extremely bored and we decided to take shots of (-hic-) Firewhisky and voila!" she giggled.  
  
"You're buzzed," smirked Draco.  
  
"I am (-hic-) not! Put me down!" she snapped. Draco placed her gingerly on a step and she swayed a little. "Let me tell you (-hic-) something Draco Malfoy," she said as she pointed a finger at his chest. She lost her train of thought and began to poke him. Then she looked in his eyes and stopped. Something inside of Draco's head popped and it made him feel light headed. He swayed a little himself but Hermione did not notice. Draco took Hermione's finger and kissed it. Hermione watched quietly as he leaned in to kiss her. A nanosecond before their lips met, Hermione backed away, tripped over a step and landed flat on her butt.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Draco. Hermione looked shocked a second then began to laugh.  
  
"Yes! I only fell! Everyone falls! Falling is normal!" she said loudly. Draco sat beside her and put a finger to her lips. When Hermione became silent Draco let his finger rest on her mouth. When he removed it, it felt as if the cold air around it was burning him, making him want to touch her lips again. He released a shuddering breath.  
  
"I want to kiss you." he said.  
  
"You (-hic-) do?" asked Hermione in disbelief. "Why?"  
  
"Because...because I love you." Draco whispered.  
  
"But-but you can't!" she whispered frantically. "Harry loves me too."  
  
"And?" he said edging closer. "What's the problem?"  
  
"He loves me more." Hermione said. She rose shakily to her feet, and continued up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question Malfoy! What exactly did Harry take from you?"  
  
Draco spun around and walked towards Hermione at top speed. He had a mad glint in his eye and Hermione quieted at once.  
  
"When we were eleven, Potter made his Quidditch house team. My father had to pay off Flint before he even considered me! When we were thirteen he helped that beast that attacked me go free. When we were fourteen he entered the Triwizard Tournament, something everyone at Hogwarts wished to do just to steal glory from Diggory. When we were fifteen he sent my father to prison. When we were seventeen he took the one thing I actually civilly asked him for! That's when I realized...he needed to be stopped."  
  
"You want to hurt Harry because of...me?" said Hermione shakily. The anger on Draco's face had become more and more apparent as he spoke and she didn't want to trigger it again.  
  
The only way I won't hurt Potter is if you decide whether or not you will stay with him or with me."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"I won't hurt you. I promise because I-"  
  
"And if I do this, you promise you won't hurt him?"  
  
Draco grinned. "I promise."  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! Hope that made up for it! RRR! 


	6. I Know You're ScaredBut What Am I?

Summary: Harry Potter took the one thing Draco Malfoy asked him for. Now, Draco's taking it back.  
  
Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter will be the day Harry Potter makes out with Lord Voldermort.  
  
A/N: I appreciate the reviews very much but after this chapter I will not update unless I reach thirteen reviews. I want to hear more feedback on the story otherwise I feel like I'm writing to thin air. Take no offense because as the saying goes: "It's me not you." Onward!  
  
Chapter 6: I Know You're Scared...But What Am I?  
  
"Do you even know where she is?" asked Remus. He had come over in the midst of the panic to comfort Harry.  
  
"Ten Galleons says she's at his house sitting in some cold damp basement. He's probably tor-" he broke off and raked a hand through his hair. "Harry, let me come with you."  
  
"Ron, I can't do that. You have a family of your own now and I can't risk letting you and Hermione getting hurt in one foul swoop."  
  
"Will you listen to yourself? Do you really think Malfoy can do anything to you?" asked Ron. Harry remained silent. "What are you so afraid of?"  
  
"Hermione?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes?" she sighed sleepily. They were sitting together in the Gryffindor common room all snuggled up by the roaring warmth of the fire. Harry loved and hated times like these. He loved them because he got to hold and kiss Hermione, and forget all about his problems. He felt safe and secure. He hated them because he felt that when they were apart that false sense of security vanished and that Hermione was in even more danger than before they saw each other. Harry knew this was his biggest weakness. She was his biggest weakness. And that, Harry felt was very wrong for the both of them.  
  
"We need to talk." He said. Hermione turned to him.  
  
"What about?" she asked smiling. "Why do you look so serious?"  
  
"Hermione," began Harry taking her hands in his. "I love you, I do, but we can't continue this anymore." Harry turned away from her and looked into the fireplace.  
  
"Do what?" she asked.  
  
"It's not safe. What we're doing...being together-it-it just isn't safe." Said Harry quietly. Hermione stood up and turned to face him.  
  
"Harry Voldermort is gone! Don't you remember? Who exactly aren't we safe from?" yelled Hermione.  
  
"There's other people Hermione. Death Eaters, Malfoy-"  
  
"Malfoy?" scoffed Hermione. "Harry how many times do I have to tell you there's nothing going on!?"  
  
"As many times as it takes for me to believe it." Hermione looked as if Harry had slapped her. She turned to leave but Harry grabbed her arm. "I'm not accusing you of anything. I just don't trust him."  
  
"When have you ever?" she asked.  
  
"This is different. He wants you Hermione, I've seen the way he looks at you and he's angry with me for being with you. I think his hatred for me means more to him than you do."  
  
"Harry please think about this. You're going to deny us something that we both want because of a hunch?" Tears were filling Hermione's eyes and Harry wiped one away that fell.  
  
"Have my hunches ever been wrong?" asked Harry in a defeated voice.  
  
"Have mine?" asked Hermione cheerfully.  
  
Harry kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." He breathed into her hair.  
  
"I love you too." Hermione whispered. Harry froze. His heart began to hammer and he released a shaky breath.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"I said: I love you too." Hermione giggled.  
  
"You do? I mean, it's not a heat of the moment thing, but, you do?" Harry said quickly.  
  
"Yes." Laughed Hermione. Harry grabbed her in a bear hug and lifted her up. Then he put her down gently and slowly and kissed her.  
  
"I'm not afraid of Malfoy. I'm afraid of what he's capable of. I have a lot more to lose than just my life today. Hermione's is at risk as well, and it's all my fault."  
  
"It is not Harry." said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoy won't hurt Hermione. He's waiting for you." Remus elbowed him in the gut. "I mean she'll be alright."  
  
Harry smiled at them. "She will if I can help it."  
  
A/N: The Harry POV chapters are sort of fillers. Like I said this is mainly a Draco story but it's a Harry Hermione romance. Remember, once I get to thirteen I'll continue. So take this seriously:RRR! 


	7. Just Say No

Summary: Harry Potter took the one thing Draco Malfoy asked him not to. Now, Draco's taking it back.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and even if you sued me there would be no compensation.  
  
A/N: Thanx 4 the reviews guys! For those of you having trouble following the flashbacks, it's because ff.net isn't converting the italics or asterisks I use to separate the past and present. I'll use something else so that the story will be easier to follow. Have fun!  
  
Chapter 7: Just Say No  
  
"Unhinderos." Draco said. The binds on Hermione loosened considerably, and she walked out of them.  
  
"Thank you." She said dusting herself off. All Draco did was stare at her. He noticed she was scowling and mumbling. Hermione caught his eye and looked away quickly.  
  
"Can you stop doing that? It's making me uncomfortable."  
  
"I can't help it." Whispered Draco. He stepped closer and brushed some hair behind her ear. Draco gave her a meaningful look and leant forward.  
  
"Don't." said Hermione. She took a step back and looked at him. "Just don't."  
  
***7th Year***  
  
"Oh that feel really good." Moaned Draco. "You're hands are so...mmm."  
  
"Draco stop. You're making me blush." Hermione giggled.  
  
"I should think so. A half naked boy letting you touch his skin...are you as turned on as I am?" Hermione slapped his back. "Ow!"  
  
"We'll have no more of that talk Draco Malfoy!" Draco laughed turned onto his back and smiled at her.  
  
"Well then how about you take off your shirt, let me rub you, and you see what kind of jokes you come up with?" Hermione aimed to swat at him but he caught her hand. She was still smiling. Draco sat up and brushed some hair behind her ear. He kissed her hand and her face flushed. He leaned forward to kiss her but Hermione pulled away.  
  
"Draco don't." she said quickly. She removed her hand from his and clasped her own together. She looked down at them and said again: "Just don't." Draco stared at her a second, then screwed up his face in anger.  
  
"Do you love him?" asked Draco, not bothering to keep the bitterness out of his voice.  
  
"Don't make this harder than it has to be Draco! I've told you-"  
  
"Just answer me." He said angrily. His voice was steady and quiet but angry nonetheless.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Yes."  
  
***PRESENT***  
  
"Fine." Stated Draco calmly. "Fine. It'll all be over as soon as Potter comes. If everything goes to plan, I won't have to wait much longer." And with that he left the room. He locked the door behind him, and headed down deep into the dungeons of Malfoy manor.  
  
He felt the air grow denser with cold as he came closer to the cursed creatures. He involuntarily shuddered and spun around. Three of them towered over him, and stood full of quiet menace.  
  
"He'll be here soon. I'll distract him, and in thirty minutes time, I want you to come to the third room on the left, on the second floor of the east wing. Do what you want with Potter, but do not, I repeat do not, harm Hermione Granger."  
  
The center one looked at the other two then the three of them nodded at Draco. As soon as this action was completed, Draco hurried back to the upper levels of the manor. Feeling the instant warmth he smiled and popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth. He conjured a plush armchair in front of the main great black oak doors of his home and sat.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. 22 reviews to update! 


	8. I Promise

Summary: Harry Potter took the one thing Draco Malfoy asked him not to. Now, Draco's taking it back.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, why would I write fanfiction?  
  
A/N: Thank you so much people for reviewing and I really enjoy writing for you. It brings me joy to know that people are enjoying the story. There will be a Hermione POV chapter and it's coming up soon. As for the whole massage scenario, Hermione's good with her hands I guess...  
  
Chapter 8: I Promise  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes." said Harry. He gave Ron a handshake and looked at Remus. "I'm off."  
  
"Tell Hermione we can't wait to see her." Remus said.  
  
Harry sighed shakily. "I will." Harry pulled out his wand and stared at it.  
  
"Now or never," said Ron.  
  
"Now or never," replied Harry. And the words "Malfoy Manor" were not heard as the loud crack sounded when he disapparated.  
  
Harry landed on a vast front porch with white marble columns on either side of him. He stood facing two large doors with a dragon and a snake facing each other. Both, Harry noticed, were carved very elegantly.  
  
"Alohamora," he whispered. He heard no click and when he tried to turn the door knob it held firm. "Fine," muttered Harry. "Inside Malfoy Manor!" he cried, but all he felt was a jolt and when he looked around he was still on the front porch.  
  
"Ho, ho Malfoy." Laughed Harry hollowly. On the right side of the doors, three shimmering words appeared. "Ring The Bell." Muttering to himself, Harry pushed the doorbell, and although he heard nothing from the outside, he was sure the tone was just as elegant as the house.  
  
The doors swung open to reveal a smug looking Draco Malfoy drinking champagne. The setting sun behind Harry threw an eerie pink-orange glow on Draco making him look almost demonic in his chair.  
  
"Good evening Potter."  
  
***7th YEAR***  
  
"I told you to stay away from her."  
  
"Yes, but it's rather difficult to do that, seeing as how we have classes and duties together. We also share a common room," said Draco, his tone taunting.  
  
"And where does trying to kiss her every chance you get come in eh?" asked Harry.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," replied Draco smugly.  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"You know what Potter, you have got some nerve. You've beaten me everything else in life and the one thing I ask your mercy for, you take and rub in my face."  
  
"That's just it. Hermione's not a 'thing'," said Harry smiling wryly. "You only want her because this is some part of your 'life's not fair because Potter makes it that way' complaint."  
  
"That isn't true," said Draco angrily. Again his voice was quiet and smooth but his face and tone betrayed these facts.  
  
"Yes it is," said Harry. "And I'm warning you, stay away from her or you'll have me to answer to."  
  
"Is that a threat?" asked Draco. He looked disturbingly malicious.  
  
"It's a promise."  
  
***PRESENT***  
  
"What's good about it Malfoy?"  
  
"Love is in the air. The three basic parts of a love story are present. The damsel, the hero, the villain. It's classic really."  
  
Harry quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't curse you to oblivion."  
  
Draco's tone instantly became more business like. "She's not been harmed." Said Draco. Harry just glared at him. "Go on, look for yourself. Up the stairs make a right, third room on the left." Said Draco. "Look here's my wand." Said Draco tossing it to him. "She's been in her room all day. No harm done honest."  
  
The last statement hadn't been heard by Harry because he sprinted up the steps to Hermione's room. He was focused, so intent on seeing her that he also didn't notice the wand that Draco had given him was Hermione's. He wrenched open the door and saw Hermione sitting on a bed.  
  
A/N: twent-five reviews and the next chapter is up! Come on guys lemme know how ya feel! 


	9. Hello to One is Goodbye to Another

Summary: Is it lust or love? Draco Malfoy has been pushed too far to the edge by Harry Potter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot  
  
Chapter 9: Hello to One is Goodbye to Another  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and an insane feeling of longing came over her. She was too weak to walk, even speak after the ultimatum Draco had given her. 'Letting Harry fight Draco is selfish Hermione,' she thought.  
  
"Hermione," Harry half laughed half whispered. "Hermione." He ran to her and hugged her tightly. He held her face and gave her big smacking kisses on her cheeks and forehead. Hermione smiled weakly at him and held back tears.  
  
"Harry I-"  
  
"Listen, we've got to get out of here and owl some aurors quick. I don't know what malfoy has planned, but he's definitely being too nice and calm. Let's go."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Hermione let's go!"  
  
"Harry I'm staying." She choked out. Harry gaped at her.  
  
"What!" He yelled. "Hermione what's gotten into you? Let's go!"  
  
"Harry please...just leave without me!" She began to sob lightly. "Just go."  
  
"No," said Harry struggling to keep his voice firm. "No."  
  
"Trust me, you need to go."  
  
"Is he putting you up to this?" Harry screamed. "Hermione, for goodness sake woman come on!" Hermione was really crying now and she was biting her lip and wringing her hands together. "Do you want this?" asked Harry in quiet disbelief. She nodded. Harry ran both hands through his hair and sighed deeply.  
  
"Hermione, why?" said Harry, his voice breaking. "Tell me what is going on!"  
  
"I'm staying Harry."  
  
"You can't honestly say you want to be with him?" said Harry. "Look me in the face and tell me you want to be with him." Hermione looked at his eyes. They were sparkling and the water welled up added to their radiance. As if they both knew that this would be the last time they see each other, a charge swept through them at their eye contact and Harry not wasting a second after this exchange pulled Hermione into an exceptionally passionate kiss.  
  
"Look me in the face," said Harry breathlessly, "and tell me you love him." The only person Hermione could think of at the moment was Harry. He was drowning her thoughts and she was lost in everything about him, his touch, his smile, his face, his voice, his eyes everything she would miss about him. And these thoughts made it much easier to say:  
  
"I love him." She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Harry let out an angry growl and began to cry lightly. "Why are you doing this 'Mione? Why-" but before Harry could finish his statement Hermione felt a sudden chill run up her spine and she shivered. She opened her eyes to see Harry go rigid and his eyes roll into the back of his skull. He collapsed and began twitching slightly.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled. She dropped to her knees and shook him. "Harry!"  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I trust you know what is going on... I was asked by one of my reviewers not to wait for twenty-five reviews. That in itself is worth thirty reviews. The only reason I was waiting was because I wanted feedback. But, the next chapter will not be up until I hit thirty. Forgive me loyal readers. And I also apologize for the weird flashback thing in the earlier chapters. That was because ff.net was not converting my italics or asterisks. And I was too lazy to re upload. ^_~ Read Review Repeat! (*RRR*) ex oh ex oh :aMaKa 


End file.
